Rouge
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: Rouge, comme les larmes dévalant ses joues. Son espoir. Son chatiment.


Rouge

  Rouge.

  Couleur de sang.

  Ma vie.

  J'ai parfois l'impression de ne voir que cette teinte rubis, de ne sentir que son odeur, puissante et cuivrée.

  Désespoir et protection.

  Je crois pouvoir encore le sentir sur mes mains, couler doucement, incrustant et marquant à jamais chaque parcelle de ma peau. Ma vérité. Larmes amères. Je peux presque goûter sa saveur écœurante, le sentir rouler sur ma langue, dans ma gorge, noyant mes poumons et mon âme. Comme en être complètement recouvert, perdu dans ce liquide chaud et poisseux. Naufragé de sa fatalité.

  Je ne l'ai vu que trop souvent, mon garde fou, mon espoir, ma rédemption. 

  Ma perte. 

  Flamme d'un regard, chevelure de lave. Un sourire perdu, fané, tordu. Grimace qui ne pourra jamais s'effacer. Et la sensation de tomber lentement, chute sans fin. Sans fin. Sans fin.

  Qui peut donc encore m'arrêter maintenant ?

  Je regarde mes paumes, étrangement pâles, et je peux voir encore la pluie glissée doucement sur mes doigts, lavant inexorablement la chaleur qui les habitait jusqu'à cet instant pour ne laisser que la morsure du froid.

  Du vide.

  De l'amertume. Son amertume.

  Où donc est ce sang ?

  Ce sang qui les tâchait complètement. Ce sang que je pouvais sentir sur ma joue, dernière caresse abandonnée. Ce sang qui pulsait à mes tempes, ce sang qui s'étalait lentement à mes lèvres, à terre pour venir nourrir sa végétation, souillant sa couleur déjà délavée par la grisaille d'un ciel en pleur. Comme les larmes qui roulaient lentement sur mon visage pour venir se mêler au carmin d'une vie.

  Finie.

  Il pleut toujours, mais mes larmes se sont taries.

  Je peux voir les gouttes couler doucement le long de la vitre, mourant sur sa surface lisse en une traînée cristalline et presque trop pure.

  Je hais la pluie.

  Et je l'aime tout autant.

  Contradiction de sentiments pour une raison perdue et une dernière chose à faire encore. Toujours une dernière.

  Pourquoi ?

  Je ne serais jamais libre de cette malédiction qui me poursuit, comme marqué au fer, signé à la naissance pour souffrir toujours un peu plus. Et sourire. Rire. Une échappatoire à l'odeur de souffre. Un masque parfaitement porté. Trop parfaitement. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, combien même je le voudrais.

  Je distingue à peine mon reflet, mais je peux voir cette courbe qui défigure ma douleur, s'étirant doucement, illuminant mon visage, tombeau de certains de mes pleurs et pourtant, tellement de bonheur. Ironie. Contradiction. Je ne sais que trop d'où vient ce sourire vengeur. A peine quelques mots emportés par le vent, glissant tout juste à mon oreille, murmures déchirants tels des hurlements. Chavire.

  L'impression de se noyer.

  Mon souffle qui s'échappe doucement, seul son encore dans cette chambre désertée et pourtant, la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. De ne plus pouvoir exister. 

  Pourquoi ?

  POURQUOI ?

  Toujours ce cri.

  Je voudrais pouvoir encore pleurer, laver mon corps de cette odeur dont je ne parviens pas à me débarrasser. Elle m'intoxique, s'imprégnant toujours un peu plus alors que je reste ici, immobile. Ou presque. Elle m'enveloppe complètement pour m'appartenir et pourtant elle se refuse à moi, glissant entre mes doigts serrés, narguant ma peine, brûlant mes souvenirs. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

  Contradiction ?

  Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je la connais par cœur et pourtant, il me semble la découvrir et la comprendre pour la première fois. Et bientôt, elle disparaîtra.

  Je ne veux pas.

  Mon poing se referme sur le drap froissé sous mon corps. Le lit est encore défait. Tellement typique. Mon sourire semble s'agrandire un peu plus et mon regard se perdre dans la contemplation de cette chambre d'hôtel. Il n'y a rien ici et tout à la fois. Pas de tableau, pas de souvenirs, pas de vie et sur la table près de la fenêtre, un paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé, une cannette vide et un jeu de carte. Les as sont étalés. Un carré.

  Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder, je le sais.

  Je le sens.

  Comme je sens cette présence dans l'embrasure de la porte qui ne cesse de m'observer. Je sais ce qu'il attend et que je ne peux lui donner et je sais que si je détourne la tête, il ne pourra pas me regarder.

  Culpabilité.

  Ironique. Je peux presque entendre son rire à cette idée.

  Et je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour deviner son poing serré, crispé. L'albâtre de cette peau qu'un sang aussi chaud que le nôtre a déserté pour fuir par les entailles de sa paume. Ongles rongeant la chaire, recherche d'une autre souffrance qui pourrait apaiser celle de son âme et pourtant… un visage impassible, fermé ou peut-être en colère. Une colère faussement dirigée et des injures adressées à un autre et qui pourtant ne sont orientées que contre lui-même. Pour n'avoir pas su agir, pour n'avoir pas su se protéger, pour n'avoir pas su s'empêcher d'éprouver, de ressentir.

  Je suis pourtant le seul à blâmer.

  Le seul.

  Je ne sais pas où se trouve mon troisième compagnon. Je crois avoir aperçu sa forme prostrée dans un coin du salon, recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant convulsivement dans ses bras un oreiller dont je n'ai pas de mal à deviner l'origine. Il n'y en a plus dans le lit sur lequel j'ai choisi de reposer. Et je peux presque entendre ses sanglots venir chanter à mes oreilles, un Sutra infiniment plus triste que tout ce qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné d'écouter. Une douleur presque plus forte aussi. Presque.

  Presque ?

  Je ne sais plus.

  Ma culpabilité, une fois de plus. Encore et toujours. Mon incapacité, mon impuissance. Ne serais-je donc jamais capable de les sauver ? Jamais ?

  Je suis désolé, désolé.

  Je voudrais pouvoir les réconforter, être celui qui, une fois de plus, saurait les rassurer, mais ils savent que c'est impossible. Je le sais. Je suis déjà perdu. La bouée qui parvenait à me faire garder la tête hors de l'eau m'a échappé et je me noie lentement, lentement. Je peux presque voir ce liquide m'engouffrer. Une eau couleur de sang.

  Rouge. Toujours rouge.

  Ma couleur. Celle de mon âme.

  Sa couleur. Celle de son cœur et de sa vie. 

  Sa malédiction. Ma rédemption.

  Un fil brisé.

  Et l'obligation de continuer. De faire un nouveau pas et puis encore un autre. Toujours un autre. L'obligation de réapprendre, une fois de plus. Une promesse à tenir, malgré la douleur, malgré la peur. 

  Un cadeau.

  Si lourd à porter.

  Peut-être la seule chose qui saura me sauver. Mais pas encore. Pas encore. Je suis désolé, mais pas encore.

  Je sens soudain une nouvelle présence et relève lentement la tête. Cette personne, je la connais déjà sans avoir à la regarder. Elle se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et je vois mon compagnon se détourner, un éclair de douleur dans le regard, pour nous laisser, abandonnant derrière lui une légère traînée carmine.

  Toujours cette couleur.

  Je ferme un instant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à la regarder et pendant l'espace d'une seconde je me mets à la détester, à la répugner, à…  l'aimer. Ma seule attache.

  Mon regard s'ouvre à nouveau et se pose doucement sur la silhouette qui attend. C'est étrange comme elle a l'air fragile soudain, la lèvre tremblante, les poings serrés, le regard noyé, perdu. Elle tient à peine debout, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte et je trace un instant ses traits si familiers. Il me semble presque le revoir, découvrant dans cette étrange fragilité, celle qui tenait tant à dissimuler.

  Il sait bien sûr. Il sait, mais d'une certaine façon, il espère encore. Il ne veut pas croire, tout comme j'ai longtemps dénié.

  Mon regard se fixe au sien et une larme s'échappe enfin pour rouler lentement sur sa joue. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire maintenant, pourtant, je me dois de le faire. Peut-être pour me pardonner, peut-être pour enfin pouvoir avancer, je ne sais pas trop. Et ma voix s'échappe, presque inconnue à mes propres oreilles.

  _ Je suis désolée, Jien. Je… je… merci.

_  ** La pluie tombait à n'en plus finir, noyant entièrement le monde de son opacité. Jamais elle n'avait semblé aussi forte, empêchant toute visibilité à plus d'un mètre. Les arbres se perdaient dans ce labyrinthe d'eau pour former une barrière floue qui paraissait les cerner complètement. Le sol de terre et d'herbes disparaissait peu à peu sous son flot constant, comme prêts à ne plus exister pour ne laisser place qu'à ce déluge liquide et glacé._

_  Elle coulait sur lui, le frappant de toute sa force, inondant ses vêtements déjà gorgés, plaquant sa chevelure à son visage et dévalant sa peau comme les eaux d'un torrent. Rien n'y échappait et il lui semblait presque que le froid pénétrait complètement ses chaires jusqu'à gagner ses os, mais il n'en avait cure._

_  La seule chaleur était celle de ses larmes qui se déversaient encore et encore, se mêlant à cette averse pour devenir sa compagne. La seule chaleur était celle de ce sang qui bouillonnait entre ses doigts pour venir abreuver le flot sans fin de cette pluie et tacher les dernières herbes encore visibles. Tant de sang, trop de sang. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait déjà épuisé toute sa puissance à guérir une plaie qui ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas se refermer._

_  Et il pleurait._

_  Le corps, déjà presque froid, reposait contre son torse, frémissant, son regard à peine entrouvert et noyé de douleur, fixé au sien. Un flot carmin s'échappait de ses lèvres tout juste écartées et bleuies, accompagné d'un souffle tellement léger qu'il semblait inexistant. Il coulait le long de sa joue pour ne faire plus qu'un avec ses longs cheveux rubis, frères de la même douleur._

_  Son regard flamboyant se ferma un instant pour se rouvrir aussitôt et il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit sa main tremblante et poisseuse glisser sur sa joue. Il posa aussitôt ses doigts dessus pour l'empêcher de quitter sa peau et étouffa un sanglot. _

_  _ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il._

_  Les lèvres cendres se craquèrent en un sourire douloureux et étrangement apaisant._

_  _ Chut…_

_  _ Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je suis désolé. Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Je… je vais trouver un moyen de te soigner, mais reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami. S'il te plait… je ne sais pas…_

_  La main se dégagea doucement pour venir effleurer sa bouche et l'empêcher de poursuivre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques seconde, avant que les lèvres cendres ne laisse échapper un nouveau murmure._

_  _ Je… je n'ai jamais pu dire merci à mon frère… s'il te plait…_

_  _ Non…_

_  _ S'il te plait…_

_  _ Ne me demande pas ça, ne me demande pas ça ! Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Tu m'entends ! Pas maintenant._

_  _ Hakkai._

_  _ Non…_

_  _ C'est trop tard._

_  _ Non…_

_  _ Merci… merci d'avoir toujours su m'écouter. S'il te plait… vis… pour moi…_

_  Le corps se contracta soudain contre lui et vit ses yeux se fermer. Sa main lui échappa, retombant lourdement sur le sol noyé, dans un bruit mat qu'il n'entendit pas._

_  Non !_

_  La tête roula doucement aux creux de son épaule, inerte, laissant sa chevelure détrempée caresser sa peau, alors que son sang cessait de s'échapper de la blessure et était rapidement lavé par l'eau de pluie, laissant sa main exposée à son contact glacé._

_  Non ! _

_  Il avait l'air de dormir ainsi, souriant doucement, un peu comme un ange de sang. Mais sa poitrine inerte ne laissait plus échapper les battements réguliers qui avait fait sa vie. Il ne raisonnait plus contre lui, combien même il se désespérait de les sentir._

_  Non ! _

_  Il caressa doucement sa joue, ses lèvres, à la recherche d'un souffle, d'un signe, n'importe quoi, mais ne ressenti que la morsure cruelle du froid. La vérité le frappa alors et il sentit son âme craquée. Levant son regard au ciel, il laissa échapper une plainte déchirante qui résonna très longtemps dans les profondeurs pourtant étouffées de la forêt._

_  _ Non ! Non ! NON !!!!!!! GOJYOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!! **_

Fin

A suivre… peut-être…


End file.
